I want you
by Rhasa aka Sarah
Summary: Alec puts it on the line.
1. Default Chapter

I want you

By Rhasa

Rating: T

Part 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Eglee and Cameron et al. No money being made, and no infringement intended.

Author's note: I must admit - I am really really lazy. I should add more to this story so that it is more than just dialogue but I just don't have it in me. I think I might be coming down with something….. Anyway, here's a little piece, stand alone (although when I have said that in the past I usually end up writing subsequent chapters if people beg – Today They Won the Battle is up to 19 chapters now and that was meant to be a stand alone)

A bit of background. Alec comes up to Max in the command centre and just launches into the following conversation……

I want you

By Rhasa

"I want you."

Max could 'feel' the words brush against her neck as she stood at the command centre's bank of monitor's. She had heard him approach, but nothing had prepared her for hearing those three little words.

"Alec-" she began as she started to turn towards him.

He reached out and stilled her, forcing her to turn back round, so he couldn't see her face. "I want you," he whispered again.

"Alec, please don't –" she began to implore.

"No. Don't turn around. Just listen. Let me say this. Let me get it out, before I lose my nerve. I want you. I can't deny it any longer. I've tried. Do you know how hard it's been for me to keep my distance? For all this time, I've fought it-"

"Alec-"

"No. Hear me out. For once, just let me do the talking. I think deep down you know how I feel about you. I'm not afraid to admit it, at least not any longer. It hasn't been easy in Terminal City these last few months. I know you've noticed me, noticing you. Those looks you send me-"

"Alec, I don't-"

"It's been hard, with everyone else around, but I sense that you wanted to say things to me, things that you were afraid to say. And I think I know what those things were. So, because you can't say them, for whatever reason, I'll say them for you. I want you. I need you. Come home with me tonight."

Max couldn't control herself any longer, she giggled as she turned around to face him. "You've got to be kidding me," she said as she folded her arms in front of her.

"What?" he asked with a semi hurt look on his face." Too much?" he asked.

Max shook her head slightly while looking down at her feet and back up again. "Way too much. Way way too much," she told him, then smiled slightly. "Is that what you usually use?"

Alec shrugged. "More or less," he told her honestly. "Let's just say it's a variation on a theme."

"The ol' 'can't-live-without-you' theme?" she asked somewhat in disbelief.

"Yeah," he nodded. "That's the one."

Max scoffed.

What?" Alec asked. "Do you think she won't buy it?"

"Gee, what gave it away?" Max said sarcastically. "Of course she won't buy it!"

"Why not? I thought women like that 'you-drive-me-crazy, tortured-soul 'cause-of-my love-for-you' kind of thing. It feeds into that whole Florence Nightingale complex. They wouldn't ever consider going out with us, but because of our affliction they'll make an exception in order to rescue us from our pain."

"Maybe ordinary women are into that sort of stuff, but not X5 females. Tortured souls are nothing special to us. Thanks to Manticore, they're a dime a dozen. I wouldn't give it up altogether yet, pretty boy. I'm sure you have more tricks in your party bag," she told him while turning back to the monitors.

Alec couldn't help the little pout that broke out across his face. Slumping slightly, he shoved his hands into his jean pockets, and asked, "It didn't have the least bit effect on you?"

"Not in the slightest," Max said calmly.

Alec coked his head in defeat. "Well, maybe it will be different on her."

"Alec, it's not just me," Max told him as she turned to face him once more. "No half decent female will buy that line."

"Who says it's a line?"

"You can't be serious," Max chuckled.

"I have deep feelings for Ciara," Alec told her in mock seriousness.

"Since when?" Max accused.

"You don't know everything there is to know about me, Max," he told her.

"No," she admitted. "But your room mate Mole does and he assures me it's nothing serious."

Alec cocked an eyebrow, fascinated by what she had just revealed. "You checking up on me, Maxie?"

"NO!" she cried a little too forcefully, a little too quickly. "It just came up in conversation, that's all."

Suddenly feeling tired of the conversation Alec muttered a 'whatever' in response, then quietly to himself, "This is so embarrassing."

"What? Your speech? Don't beat yourself up about it," Max tried to pep him up.

"No. The fact that I'm coming to you of all people with this… this…." He faltered.

"Dating dilemma?" she tried to clarify for him.

"NO! Well…. Okay, yes. Dating dilemma," he admitted.

"Don't cut yourself up about it," she told him casually.

"It's just that…… well….. I've never had to…. you know….. seek advice before…. I mean when it comes to women, I don't normally need any help. I do just fine. In fact, better than fine," he said with a grin, while remembering past trysts and indiscretions. "Much, much better. I mean I don't mean to boast but," he told her. "Okay I will boast. There was this one time-"

"Easy there, tiger," Max said as she held up her hands to stop the verbal diarrhoea that was about to sprout forth from his mouth. "I don't need, nor do I want, the sordid details."

"Really? Cause I think even you would be impressed."

"No. Trust me. Not necessary," Max assured him. "You don't have to prove anything to me. I know how much it's costing you to come to me with this."

"You do?"

"Yep, and I know you're wondering, just when I was going to throw it in your face. Make fun of you. Embarrass you in front of the team."

"Yeah, I was kinda wondering about that," Alec admitted.

"You don't have to worry," she told him honestly.

"I don't?"

"No."

"Okay…. Now tell exactly why I shouldn't worry about you using this against me somehow?" he asked her suspicious.

Max shrugged. "I feel kinda responsible."

"Really?" Alec asked somewhat bemused. "This I gotta hear."

"I know I don't say it often enough, Alec," she confessed. "Well, maybe I don't say it at all…. The fact is, I know how much being Terminal City's S.I.C has cost you. It hasn't been easy. It's not the life I think you imagined for yourself after Manticore. Sometimes I think it's been hardest on you of all. And I want to thank you, for sticking it out for seeing it through. Since the siege started, you've never baulked, never shied away, never-"

"Spare me," Alec groaned in frustration.

"What?"

"The your-one-in-a-million-thanks-for-all-you've-done-couldn't-do-it-without-you speech," he winced.

"I didn't… I wasn't-" Max tried to explain.

"I didn't ask for it, Max. I wasn't fishin'."

"And I wasn't bitin', Alec. I just wanted you to know that if you really want to pursue Ciara, then you should. You have my blessing."

Alec gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "You're blessing? YOUR BLESSING? Now, who's kiddin'?" he asked incredulously.

"What did I say?" Max asked innocently.

"I don't need your blessing, Max," he informed her.

"Of course not. I just meant-"

"I just came to you for advice-"

"I know and I was just trying to-"

Pinning her with a look and a finger, he told her, "You were the one that brought up this whole 'trust' issue. The fact that we've been stuck here goin' on thirteen months, the fact that after all this time you trust me with your life, but you hardly 'know' me at least not really know me. The fact that we could – no that we 'should' - share things about our personal lives with one another, after all that's what friends are for and you now consider me as a friend-"

"Alec, I do consider you as a friend. A good friend. A-"

"Again, spare me, Max. If I had known that your invitation to share was just another way for your to assert yourself over me-"

"What?"

"Yeah, just another way to put me in my place-"

"Alec, I was not trying to put you in your place-"

"But you're giving me your blessing…"

Max thought for a moment. "Okay, that was the wrong thing to say. I'm sorry. I just meant that I want you to be happy. And if asking Ciara out is what's going to make you happy, then I think you should – just…. Just-"

"Just 'what"?

"Just do me and all the women of the world a favour and don't use that particular pick up line," she told him, trying to shift the conversation back to less dangerous ground.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, it's not really 'you'."

"How would you know?" he challenged her.

"I just have a feeling, that's all. It's not like you to tell a woman straight out that you 'want' them and that you 'can't live without them. You're not that desperate," she said honestly.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," he replied. "If you haven't noticed, Max, males outnumber females in Terminal City by three to one. Despite what you think there is a time and a place for a 'direct' approach."

"I'm not trying to insult you, Alec. And I am well aware of the gender imbalance in here and what it is doing to 'some' of us, but don't sell yourself short. That little speech you have all rehearsed, makes you sound like a creepy desperado."

"I was going for the Alpha male, taking charge kind of approach."

Max shook her head. "That's not women want. Especially now, in here. X5 females can afford to be choosey."

"Well then tell me, Max. What is it that women want?"

Max thought for a few moments. "Women want…. Well, they want….. a lot of things. Companionship. Friendship, someone who takes the time to understand them. Someone who is interested in knowing what they're thinking, or how they're feeling. Someone they're comfortable talking to."

"You mean, like us." His words were more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," she said automatically, before recovering herself. "WHAT? No! Not like us!"

"Isn't what we have together, everything that you just said?" he asked her.

"Yes. No. I mean sort of. Just not in, you know, 'that' kind of way."

"Why not?"

"What?" she asked, wondering if she was really hearing what she thought she was hearing.

"Why can't it be 'that' kind of way between us?" he asked as he took a step towards her.

She knew he was trying to intimidate her. Payback's a bitch, she thought. He always had to get her back when she insulted him – just like she had before. She felt her cheeks redden both at his words and his closing proximity. "Alec-" she began.

"We're friends, we're more than friends we're companions, we share things. I'm interested in knowing what you're thinking, what you're feeling, as our current conversation indicates. Logan's up in Canada and out of the picture. We're comfortable talking to one another. I'm a good looking guy and you're hot as hel-"

"Alec-"

"Why not, Max?" he whispered in a low tone while allowing his eyes to travel over her body, making no attempt to hide the fact that what he saw he found – appealing.

He was deliberately making her flustered, she was sure of it. Damn him. "Because….. be-because, " she stumbled trying desperately to find words, any words, that would form a coherent argument that favoured the negative.

Taking advantage of her speechlessness, Alec moved closer still. "Max," he growled, " what would you say, if I told you 'I want you'?"

The end

Hmmm what would she say? For that matter what the hell did Asha say in answer to Alec's question at Crash that night? I mean I know she went home with him, but I'm still intrigued as to her response.

I really think Alec, although he portrays himself as a ladies man, still suffers from a lack of self esteem, particularly when it comes down to Max. Would she kick his butt? Or will she succumb to his charms? I wanted to see Alec try the same line on Max, but I put in the first part to add a little twist.

I hope this little piece gave you some brief enjoyment. If it did, the only thing I ask in return is a review. If you have suggestions for a follow up please send them to my yahoo address rhasa underscore aka underscore sarah at yahoo dot com.

Oh and if you liked this one please check out my other works – you might like those too.

Til next time

Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

I want you

By Rhasa

Rating: T

Part 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. Eglee and Cameron et al. No money being made, and no infringement intended.

Author's Note:

Okay this story was to be a stand alone, but after all those emails and reviews that begged me for another instalment, here is part 2. Oh and I made some minor changes to part one (very subtle). You don't have to re read that if you don't want but I think it helps the flow of the story if you do.

I want you (part 2)

By Rhasa

….. Taking advantage of her speechlessness, Alec moved closer still. "Max," he growled, " what would you say, if I told you 'I want you'?"

Max felt as if she was in a vacuum. She couldn't breathe. She could hear and feel her heart pounding frantically as Alec reached up and rested an arm on the monitor bank behind her, effectively trapping her against the equipment. Looking into his eyes she sensed something wild, something dangerous, a challenge. Question was: would she allow herself to rise to the bait?

"I'd say…" she began, before pausing to lick her suddenly, incredibly dry lips. "If you were to really tell me that," she stopped to look around and make sure that they were still alone as they had been for the past half hour. "If you were really to say that to me, then……I'd say…… I want you too."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

Max took a moment to look at him more closely. Flicking from eye to eye, she told him "The fact is: I always have – wanted you that is. Since the moment we first met."

"M- Max-" a shocked Alec stuttered, unable to fully comprehend what she had just told him.

"Since that night when you first came into my cell at Manticore - with that devilish grin of yours," she said as she raised a hand to cup his cheek, only to bring it down to caress his front through his shirt. "When you took off your shirt and I saw that hard, perfectly toned chest and abdomen of yours-"

"Ahh." Alec half moaned, half sighed at her touch.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "With those incredible pecs and biceps-"she said as squeezed his arm.

"You're not in heat are you?" he asked, jokingly, trying to break the sexual tension that was building between them.

"With your hair all spiky and those golden green eyes…..," she sighed, as she remembered. "But I think it was your integrity that first sold me on you," she continued. "The fact that on that first night you went against your orders-"

"Max, please-"he pleaded, as he swallowed hard.

"So much has changed since that night, Alec," she told him while looking up into his eyes again. "You are so different. And looking back, knowing you the way I do now, I just want you to know a truth. That pushing you away in that cell – well, it was against everything that I was truly feeling inside. A part of me didn't really want to. But, I didn't know you then and you were sent from Manticore. I couldn't let myself just give in Alec-"

"It's okay. You don't have to-"he began to tell her as he shifted his position and went to place his hands on her hips.

"No. I do," she stilled him "It's time. Just let me say this. Let me get it out, before I lose my nerve. It hasn't been easy in Terminal City these last few months. I know you've noticed me, noticing you. Those looks you send me. I haven't been imagining them have I?"

"No. I……."he began, looking down trying to compose whatever it was that he needed to say next.

But she beat him to it. "I want you, Alec. I can't deny it any longer. I've tried. Do you know how hard it's been for me to keep my distance? For all this time, I've fought it-"

Alec looked up. Her words a little too familiar. A thought dawning on him. "Max-"he said her name with suspicion.

"No. Hear me out. For once, just let me do the talking. I think deep down you always known how I feel about you."

"Max!" He took a step backwards, before she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"And because of what you've just told me," she rushed, as he struggled against her grip. "Because of what we've both admitted here just now, I'm not afraid any longer. It hasn't been easy in Terminal City these last few months. I know you've noticed me, noticing you. Those looks you send me-"

"Oh come on!" Alec yelled, as he threw her hand off him, and turned to walk away, realising both her deception and his mistake.

Undeterred, Max continued. "Alec, I **want** you. I **need **you," she mocked. "But let's not wait 'til we get back home. Take me. Right now. Here on the command centre table," she exaggerated as she pointed to the wooden surface before them.

Taking a few more steps away from her, trying to get his breathing under control, he threw over his shoulder, "You're cruel. You know that?"

Max stood there with a smug look on her face. "Had you going for second there, didn't I?"

"You had nothing," he told her in a hurt voice.

"Oh yeah. I had you. There was a definite look of panic on your face."

"Panic? Panic? There was no panic," he said emphatically.

"Oh yes there was," she giggled.

Coming back to face her, he pinned her with a look. "Just for the record, I was not panicking, Max."

"If you say so," she said smugly.

Realising he couldn't really convince her this way, he changed tactic. "I'll admit that I was a little surprised-"

"See-"she mocked him.

"But that only lasted a second, because I was on to you."

"You were on to 'nothing'," she asserted.

"And the only reason I was surprised, albeit for a split second, was – well – was – because-," he hesitated. 'Well, I was amazed that you could have articulated such feelings," his argument coming out as if he had only just thought of it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she spat.

Feeling like he was on to a good thing, he continued. "Well, face it, Max. You not exactly the type of person that would be described as 'passionate'," he said smugly.

"What?"

"All those things you were saying, well if I was at all 'surprised', then it would only be because they sounded so 'passionate'. Which you're not. Hence, my temporary surprise," he babbled, trying to shift the focus of their verbal attack onto her.

"I am so passionate!" she retorted like a child.

"Really?" he goaded her.

"Yes. I'm passionate about many things."

"That so," he said unconvincingly, while enjoying the rise he had gotten out of her.

Feeling truly indignant now, Max couldn't help herself. "I'm passionate… about….. about - well, Terminal City for one thing."

"Yeah, I guess you could argue that, your devotion to T.C. has never really been questioned-"

"That's right," she said emphatically. "And I'm passionate about all of T.C's inhabitants."

"Uh huh," Alec muttered nonchalantly.

"And I'm passionate about other things," she said a little quieter.

"They're all good things, there, Max. Without question. But they're just. 'Things'."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're passionate about 'things' when you should be passionate about certain 'people'. When's the last time you felt passionate about a person, Max?"

"Well, ummm….. Logan-"

"Logan was 'literally' years ago. I'm talking about recently."

"I don't have to tell you-"she began getting incredibly angry.

"See. I knew it."

"No. wait I –," she thought for a second, wondering how her little payback joke has gotten them into a discussion about her passion. "What has this got to do with anything, again?"

"I told you that the only reason why I may have shown just the littlest bit of surprise when you said the things that you said was because I found the things that you said to be so unlike you because you are not the type of person to be passionate about another person which is what you were sounding like – hence the surprise," he rushed in one breath.

After reflecting on his words for a moment or two, she told him, "Nice try."

"What do you mean?"

"You certainly do have the gift of the gab," she told him.

"And why would you think that," he asked her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" he queried. "What do you mean hurt me?"

"My little joke. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings so much that you had to defend your reaction by attacking my quote 'lack of passion'," she told him.

"Is that what you think I was doing?"

"It's obvious," she shrugged.

"Now look at who is trying to change the subject," he said.

"The fact is, Alec, that I scared you when I came on to you."

"You did nothing of the sort," he rebuffed.

"I think I intimidate you. You pretty much admitted it."

"How so?"

"You can dish it out, but you just can't take it."

"Is that so," he challenged, his voice dangerous.

"Yeah," she said smugly feeling as if she had finally won the round.

"Well how about this for intimidation then," he said as he took three huge steps towards her, grabbed her by the waist and slammed his lips on hers.

Realising perhaps half a second too late that he was probably endangering, at the very least certain parts of his anatomy or at most his very life, by kissing Max, Alec decided what the hell and deepened the kiss, only to be completely surprised when instead of a knew to the groin Max kissed him back.

Digging his hands into her hair, Alec angled her closer so he could improve the experience. Max responding in kind by tightening her arms around his neck. Their kiss only ending after five minutes when the need for air forced them apart.

"Is that the kind of response you get from people you usually intimidate?" Alec asked as he tried to recover his breathing.

'See, I told you I've got passion," she retorted.

"You're unbelievable, do you know that?" he said, confused about what had just happened and annoyed that she didn't appear to be as shaken as he was.

"Ditto," she said casually.

"I can see that you'll do anything to prove a point."

"Just about," she replied.

"Okay, I'll give. Round one goes to you," he said with a bow.

"So there'll be more?"

"If you're game," he told her.

"I'm still game," she said, while folding her arms in front of her and leaning on one hip.

He paused, then threw her a wink before turning on his heel and leaving the command centre. Once he was out of the door, Max, turned away and secretly brought her fingertips up to brush against her lips, allowing herself to remember how his own lips had felt against hers, before whispering to herself, "Bring it on, pretty boy."

**The end…. I think.**

**Author's Note:**

I was thinking that maybe this could be a series renamed as "War of Words" but I really don't know where to go from here. So I'll give that one some more thought. Of course I don't think Max would really be unflustered as she appeared to be if Alec kissed her like that – I know I wouldn't – but that's the fun of fanfic. It's been so long since I updated anything, please review.

Til next time Sarah aka Rhasa.


End file.
